Sushi Pajamas
by chloe-bug
Summary: Why is Sonny wearing pajamas with pictures of sushi on them? Kind of a sequel to Like Jodi Foster.


**Hey everyone in computer land! This is kind of a sequel to ****Like Jodi Foster****, but you probably don't have to read that to understand this (but if you'd like, go right ahead.). This is definitely not my best work but I did it in under an hour. I hope you like it, and please review! I don't care if it's a compliment, flame, or constructive criticism; I **_**need**___**to know your thoughts! Now, enjoy!**

**October **

It was two in the morning when Sonny's cell phone mooed, waking her up from a very nice dream of strawberry ice cream and Orlando Bloom. She reached blindly for her phone which was charging on her bedside table and removed her face from her pillow when she placed it against her ear.

"Hello?" Great! Now whoever it was would think they had called the wrong number and gotten hold of an eighty year old woman who's smoked two packs a day since she was fourteen.

"Sonny!" The voice exclaimed "I'm so happy you're up! I have a huge favor to ask you."

In Sonny's half asleep state she was confused. "Who is this?"

The person on the other end of the line sighed. "It's Chad, Sonny. How can you not recognize my amazing voice?"

Sonny glanced at her orange furry alarm clock and groaned. "I didn't recognize your voice because it two sixteen in the morning!"

"Oh." Was his brilliant response. He was silent for a moment and Sonny almost drifted back to sleep, but his 'amazing voice' stopped her. "So, about that favor . . ."

Sonny couldn't believe she was doing this. It was now three o'clock and she was in her pink sushi pajamas and blue bunny slippers, her hair was in a tangled ponytail from her sleeping in it, driving to Chad Dylan Cooper's house to unlock him from that _stupid_ panic room. This was insane!

As she pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, and walked slowly up the driveway, she talked herself into a fit. This was it! This was the last time she was unlocking that darn thing! No more middle of the night calls. No more interrupted shopping trips. And _no more_ Chad Dylan Cooper. Except, you know, when they saw each other at the studio. But other than that, _no more_ Chad Dylan Cooper!

She once again entered the house without knocking. Chad's parents were still in Italy, the staff had all left at ten, and Chad was in no position to invite her in. She walked to the kitchen first and grabbed an aspirin out of the cabinet and a bottle of water out of the fridge for her headache. As she was walking back out she noticed an apple on the counter and she grabbed that too.

'Hey, if Chad could call at any time to have her 'save' him, she could steal an aspirin, water, and apple from him.' She reasoned as she bit into the apple. She walked leisurely to the living room.

Sonny stared at the big metal box for a moment before shaking her head and walking up to it. Shifting her bottle of water to the same arm as her apple, she punched in the password that was now engraved in her mind and then pulled open the door. Stepping back she prepared for what always happened when she unlocked Chad from the panic room.

"I'm _free_!" He yelled as he dropped to the floor and started kissing it. "I missed you sweet civilization!"

Sonny rolled her eyes. Sure, the routine was cute the first five times, but now it was just old.

After Chad finished telling the floor how much he missed it and how he would never leave it again, he stood up and glared at the short brunette in front of him. "What took you so _long_? I was in there forever!" He motioned to the panic room.

Sonny glared right back at him. "Well I'm sorry Chad. I was sleeping when you called and then I had to brush my teeth, because you know how it is when you first wake up, and your mouth has that weird taste-" Chad gave her a look and she quickly got back on track. "Anyway, why are _you_ mad at _me_? Huh? You called me at two something in the morning and just because I didn't get here in less than five minutes – which is impossible because I live twenty minutes away – you're going to yell at me?" He had to be kidding!

Chad started to look down, feeling sort of kind of maybe possibly – gulp – guilty. And then he caught sight of the apple in her hand and the water bottle in the crook of her arm. Either she bought the same very expensive bottles of water he did, or she took them both out of _his_ kitchen! He was hoping for the latter, because he really wanted to yell back at her.

"What? Did you make a pit stop in _my_ kitchen, and steal my food before you rescued me?" He motioned to the things she was holding.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Please, Chad! You weren't in any danger! You were just goofing around and you locked yourself in your _stupid_ panic room." She paused. "_Again_!"

"What do you mean 'again'?" He scoffed. Honestly, the girl could be so dramatic.

"What do you mean 'what do I mean'?" If the aspirin she had taken had started to help her headache, it wasn't now. "You have had that thing for three weeks and I have had to come here every day – sometimes _twice_ a day – to unlock it and let you out! I had to skip my dentist appointment three weeks ago. You called me out of rehearsal two weeks ago, and Tawni still hasn't shut up about it. You made me leave all the groceries my mom asked me to pick up at the checkout isle last week. And just yesterday you interrupted my movie marathon!" She took a deep breath and continued, "I am _done_! Find yourself another 'reliable' person to come at your every beck and call! Now, good-night and good-bye!" She turned and started to walk out but Chad's next words stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you wearing?"

Sonny willed the blush to leave but knew it wouldn't so she tried to ignore it as she turned back around to face him. "I'm wearing my pajamas. That's what happens when someone calls me at two in the morning asking me to unlock them from their panic room! I come over in my pajamas."

Chad shook his head, "Yeah, but what's _on _them?"

She could just ignore him and go home to her nice comfy bed, or she could answer him and risk even more embarrassment . . . if that was even possible. She sighed and decided to just tell him in hopes that he wouldn't ask about them in front of everyone at work the next day. "These are my sushi pajamas. They are my pajamas that have pictures of sushi on them."

He tried not to laugh as he asked his next question. "Why do your pajamas have pictures of sushi on them?"

Sonny closed her eyes and sighed again. "They have pictures of sushi on them because . . ." She paused considering the question. "Actually, I don't know why they have pictures of sushi on them, but I think they're cute! Now, good-night and good-_bye_." She said again as she turned and started to leave again. This time she made it all the way into her car before he stopped her again.

"How can you think pink pajamas with pictures of sushi are cute?" Didn't he know it was now past three in the morning? Why did he keep asking all these question about her pink sushi pajamas? But, being Sonny, she tried to look on the bright - yet dim – side with the fact that he hadn't noticed her blue bunny slippers.

"I just do, Chad." She sighed exasperated. "I just do." She climbed into her car, shut the door, and started it hoping to get out of there as quickly as possible. But of course, Chad had to tap on the window.

"Roll down your window." He said slowly through the glass separating them as he made a rolling motion with his hands.

Sonny rolled her eyes and pushed the button to roll down the window automatically. "_What_, Chad?"

Chad smiled charmingly. "I really think your pink sushi pajamas are cute." Sonny's jaw dropped as Chad turned to walk back to his house, but before he entered he called over his shoulder, "By the way Sonny? I'm _loving_ the bunny slippers."

**Remember to review! If you have anything to say, I'd love to hear it. **

**October**


End file.
